


As long as Kirk is safe

by Angeleyes1314



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not spoilers, Separations, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Kirk was safe I didn't care. As long as Kirk wasn't playing hero again that's all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as Kirk is safe

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I saw the trailer and thought of this little quick thing. I know nothing that happens in the movie was this was all my imagination.

The ship was under attack. People were screaming and running around, some even falling as Sulu tried to man the controls as we flew through space. I gripped the rail I held harder and turned my head to look for one person, my eyes landed on kirk as he gripped the control panel trying to keep from flinging backwards. Just then a loud explosion rang out to the left of us, jerking the ship hard to the right.

A loud deep yell reached my ears as my head snapped up just in time to see Kirk lose his gripped and his body propelled backwards into the wall with a sickening crack. My heart stopped as old memories flashed in front of my eyes of _kirk limp against a wall, a thick piece of glass separating us as I desperately tried to reach my dying friend._

I shook my head clear as the ship started to get hit with heavier fire. Everyone starting to abandoned ship.  
I praced myself and ran forward, gripping kirks arm to help him stand. Before he could get a word out or go play hero again, I steeled my grip and ran, dragging him behind me.

  
"SPOCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled at me confused but I didn't answer nor stop. He kept yelling and struggling to get away but I didn't let up.  
As the escape pods came into view I quickly jammed my fingers into the control panel next to a empty one.

The glass slid open and I shoved a struggling kirk inside. "Spock! No I have to stay! My ship needs me!" He yelled in my face trying to get out but to me all I kept seeing was imagines of him dead again and this time I wouldn't be able to save him.

My heart hurt at this and with the rush of the chaos around him. "No Kirk!" he pushed forward. As Kirk stumpled back into the pod shocked at the use of his name and not 'captain' and the pale hands gripping his collar.

His back hit the wall as Spock's lips covered his. It was a messy and desperate kiss, but a kiss Spock poured all his untold feelings into, a kiss he knew Kirk felt. As he pulled back and took advantage of the momentary daze Kirk was in, he jammed the button and the glass quickly slid shut.

Separating them once again but this time he was saving Kirk. Kirk's fists slammed against the glass as his eyes were wild and wet "SPOCK LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" Spock took a second to place his hand over kirks through the glass. "Kirk.. I can't lose you again.. I love you to much T'hy'la.." Kirk's eyes widen at my confession. Ironic I finally told him my hidden feelings and this was why.

Before he had time to reply I pressed another button "SPOCK! NO!" he screamed as the pod started to detach and fall indicating that it was leaving the ship. As the pod fell out of site I could imagine I heard him scream my name. I spun on my heels and ran back to the deck to help, as long as Kirk was safe that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its short and a lot of errors. I typed it out on my phone so not to lose the idea lol.


End file.
